Asking For Trouble
by Geeses2be
Summary: A Normal Day in the beggining of the year, well as normal as magic can be. Hermione has a potions spill and is sent to a different universe, where she's best friends with pansy and blaise. Herm leaves and they have to find her to defeat the vampires!
1. Chapter 1 Odd Friends And Pie

**Asking For Trouble**

**Chapter 1**

**Odd Friends And Pie**

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

Hermione granger and Ginny Weasley were in the Head Girl/Boy compartment on the Hogwarts express chatting away happily,

well Ginny chatting away happily and Hermione smiling and nodding and saying****things here and there.

"Ron was disgusting. I was _so_ embarrassed. Everyone was looking at him as if he was a complete nutter. You know he even mushed all the muffins together and stuffed it in his mouth,"

Ginny shook her head –

" I'll never look at a muffin the same way again."

"Mushed?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George." Ginny said simply.

"Oooooh." Hermione said knowingly.

"Say you think Michael will ask me out this year?" Ginny asked.

"The one from hufflepuff? I thought he already did."

"His friend did it for him" Ginny explained.

"And?" Hermione urged.

"And I told him to tell Michael to ask me himself."

Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Isn't he the shy one that when you go three feet close to him and you have breasts, he gets all red and starts to mumble?" Hermione asked.

"Mumbles?" Ginny said.

There was a pause,

"I actually sat next to him for a few seconds until I smiled at him and he fainted."

"I remember, in the library, I asked if I could borrow the book he was reading once he was done with it,"

Hermione re-arranged herself on the seat.

"He grew as red as a beetroot and started to mumble about his mum being a Christian and him wanting to be a virgin until his married and whatnot. He even said something about sinning. Honestly!"

"Sinning?" Ginny asked, raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, he said ' pre-marital Sex is a sin and all sinners were to be punished in hell.'"

"Well if sex is a sin then the devil will have a party at Hogwarts. Hell would probably over-flow wouldn't it? I guess about 9/10ths of students have probably lost their virginity by the time they leave Hogwarts so if there were ever a flood or bomb and wiped us out there would be what? 100 or so that would be cueing up behind the 'pre-marital sex' sign. Draco Malfoy the very first in line. They wouldn't even give him a second look."

Just then, the devil spawn from slytherin himself came into the cart.

"I must be in the wrong cart." He said looking from Hermione to Ginny.

"Oh, no, I was here to keep Hermione company until Head Boy arrived." Ginny smiled.

"So you can leave now." He said, stepping inside leaving the door open.

Ginny frowned at Hermione. Hermione sighed,

"Come on, I'll walk you to the prefects cart." She stood.

"Yes, because who knows what could happen to a young beautiful girl all by her self in the corridor." Ginny placed a hand on her chest and her other on her forehead.

Hermione smiled. "What could happen?"

Ginny stood, "Someone could sell me muffins. Someone could –_force_- me to buy muffins."

"Yes even though your only going two steps to next door."

"Fine, I'll go by myself!" Ginny said, her nose up in the air.

"No, No, wouldn't want you to get attacked by people selling –_muffins_-" Hermione said.

"Horrid stuff they are. And there are some sick people out there, Hermione." Ginny said leaving.

Hermione followed her, laughing.

"You shouldn't talk about your brothers like that."

Hermione sighed and smiled as she rested her back against the prefects' compartment door.

She didn't want to go to the Heads compartment just yet, with Malfoy. Alone.

She debated whether to go back in with the prefects until she heard an extremely loud Ginny.

-

"What say we have a game of cards?" Ginny asked brightly.

"You won everyone's allowance off them when we waited for the train."

"Now's a chance to win 'em back then."

"Yeah but there were five kings in your hand, Ginny."

"S'funny that. I don't know how it got there, but I suppose there are kings everywhere when you look."

"There certainly is when you look up _your_ sleeve."

Hermione decided to try to find Harry and Ron.

As she stepped off she heard a racket and went to check it out. The noise was coming from a cart. She listened…

There was a clank of something hitting something else.

And a scream. And then another scream modulated with-

"NONONOnonono_nonono_NO!...aarghaargh_aargh_!"

Something heavy hit the door.

A Pause. Then there was a thud and then a faint bubbling noise.

Another, longer pause.

Then inside came another gurgle.

Fingernails scrabled at the window pain, then the owner disappeared abruptly from view.

After a few moments of silence the door opened, slowly.

Harry walked out, adjusting his robes and shut the door behind him.

He took a step and noticed Hermione.

"Oh…er…" He glanced nervously behind him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Harry smiled. "I Hope not."

He gently grabbed her elbow and led her away.

They walked a little way in silence then Harry opened a cart door and stepped inside .

Ron looked up from his treats that were scattered on the floor.

Harry smiled at him.

"Look what I found wandering the hallway. She followed me. Can I keep it?"

Ron gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Well, I suppose but she'll be your responsibility, so you'll have to feed her and clean her."

Harry laughed and sat down.

Hermione smiled at Ron with a little too much teeth.

"I'm very easy. I come when im called, don't snore AND im toilet trained."

Harry jerked his thumb towards Ron.

"Gee. You could take over Rons' space. I'm no-one will miss him."

"Ginny certainly won't."

"I noticed her hair cut."

Ron sniggered.

"Funny story that."

Hermione looked up from searching through the lolly pile on the floor.

"Really? As soon as I mentioned it she got pretty peed off and said something about Fred and George burning in the deepest darkest pits of hell."

Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know the –whole- story but I know that Fred wanted someone to test his 'Sticky-Sticky Sticking Gum That Sticks To everything Stickable' and Ginny just happen to pass by, and Fred being Fred, thought it would be _funny_ to stick it in her hair.

Well she wasn't too happy about that and after mum had to cut her hair she went to talk to Fred and about five minutes later they came outta her room and he had a cut lip and a limp for about a week. Oh and he flinched every time you mentioned a wand!"

He grinned

"It was hilarious, I think I even snorted some milk when he came down for dinner."

"Yes," Hermione said coldly "I heard all about your table manners on Wednesday."

"Oh…err..she told you did she?" Ron said.

"Oh yes. You and your _–muffin-_ experience."

Hermione said glaring at him.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're always bickering to me about my eating habits."

"What?! I don't Bicker!"

She said defensively. She turned to Harry.

"Do I, Harry?"

"Erm…" Harry glanced around nervously, feeling sweat form on his brow as his two best friends eyed him coldly. He glanced down and picked up a piece of pie and held it up.

"Pie, anyone?"

"HAH!" Ron shouted. "See, Harry agreed too but just doesn't want to say anything because he's afraid he'll hurt your feelings!"

Hermione glared daggers at him for a moment then grabbed the pie from Harry's hand,

And in one swift motion, squished it in his face.

Ron blinked.

He grew red and growled.

Harry checked the cart for all possible emergency exits and inched his way on the seat towards the door.

Hermione's eyes swiveled up to the window as she sat there and feigned innocence.

"Grr… If you weren't a girl…"Ron growled.

Hermione glared at him.

"If "I weren't a girl I could still beat you up! Even with my body strength now I could drop you!" She poked at him.

Ron stood up and pieces of pie slid from his face.

Hermione grinned, showing her large canines.

"I HATE HOW YOUR PERFECT!" Ron yelled.

Hermione stood up also and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh?' She said, sounding strained.

The train slowed to a stop and Harry smiled, despite the tension electroshocks through the air.

"Well we're here. Let's go. I'm starving."

Hermione smiled and had a sudden mood change and went out of the carriage.

Harry followed and Ron frowned and wiped the pie from his face and left as well.

They stepped onto the platform.

Hermione turned to see Ginny running to catch up to them.

"Hey," she said as a greeting. "Let's get to the castle. I'm starving." She breaths, her hands on her knees as she beds to catch her breath.

Harry grins.

"Alright."

Ginny straightened up and sniffed the air. She turned towards Ron and sniffed again.

"Why d'you smell like pie?"

Ron groaned.

Thankyou for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Minds About Everything

**Asking For Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**I would like to thank my reviewers;**

**- basketkiwi**

**- Slyswn28**

**- Grylfrend**

**- waiting4amiracle**

**A/N: I'm sorry if it was confusing though! I'm just getting used to this. Thank you so much for even reading this. I was so excited! Onward Comrades! To The story! **

**Chapter 2**

**Two minds About Everything**

'There are many kinds of Vampires. Indeed it is said that there are as many kinds of vampires as there are types of diseases. This presumably means that some are virulent and deadly, and others just make you walk in a funny way and avoid fruit.'

Draco Malfoy put down the book 'Vampiric Vampires.' Written by Bight-mi Nek and looked over at Blaise who was hunched over his essay, clearly in deep thought. He sighed and looked over to the entrance of the Library.

"I wonder where Pansy is."

In her prefect room in the Slytherin common room, the Witch Pansy Parkinson was in two minds about her new _Merlin Flare _black robe.

Pansy was generally in two minds about everything.

Some say that in a fat girl there is a thin girl and a lot of chocolate. Pansy's thin girl is Holly.

She wasn't sure how she'd acquired the invisible passenger. Her mother had told her that when she was small she'd been in the habit of blaming accidents and mysteries, such as the dis-appearance of a bowl of cream or a broken priceless jug, on the 'other little girl'.

The imaginary friend had simply grown up and never gone away and had turned out to be a pain.

Holly disliked Pansy, who was vain, selfish and vicious and Pansy hated carrying around Holly who thought she was all those thoughts and desires she knew she shouldn't have and the little commenter that lives on everyone's shoulder and sneers.

Holly tended to obey rules. Pansy didn't. Pansy thought that not obeying rules was somehow -cool-. Holly thought that rules like 'Don't fall into this huge pit of spikes' were there for a purpose.

Pansy stopped looking at herself in the mirror, sighed then walked out of the common room and into the Dungeon hallways.

The next day, began in Potions.

The disaster also began in Potions.

Hermione sighed loudly as Malfoy continued to tap his quill on his parchment.

She glanced at the bubbling cauldron, sighed, then looked over to Pansy who was inspecting her nails and occasionally nodding.

She just -_had_- to be in this group. Not other Slytherins mind you, but _them_. She sighed again.

"Would you stop, Granger?" Draco said.

Hermione glared at him.

"Would _you _stop, Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She opened her mouth to retort but realized he was looking a bit paler than usual.

She peered at him.

"You need some sun. That color isn't healthy."

Draco Growled and stood up, causing his chair to topple onto the desk and knock over the cauldron.

The reddish liquid seemed to ooze slowly onto the floor and covered some chickens teeth that had scattered onto the floor when the jar broke, falling as well.

As soon as the contents mixed, there was a deafening bang and the thick liquid exploded covering Draco, Hermione and Pansy in red goo.

Pansy shrieked.

"Would you _-look-_ at my robe! This is a _Merlin Flare_ design all the way from Paris! Now look at it!" she moaned.

"I'll _never_ be able to get this o-" she stopped and her eyes lost focused. She fainted.

Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"This is your fault!" she accused but did not go any further because Draco was not listening and started to sway on his feet.

Hermione put a hand to her head, she felt dizzy, and then fell to the floor.

Draco toppled over and Hermione blacked out.

Thank you and ill update sooner. I just have to type it up. Sorry its so short.

Farewell.


	3. Chapter 3 VAMPYR!

**Asking For Trouble**

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**I would like to thank my reviewers;**

**-slyswn28**

**-hedwigmail**

**A/N: Hello. This chapter is where She awakes in the new world. Erm... Not extremely funny but I did the best while forwarding with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**VAMPYRS!**

When Hermione awoke she knew she wasn't in the potions room, but in fact the Hospital wing.

She noticed he surroundings first, the white walls and the crisp white sheets covering her body. Her body was in Hufflepuff Robes.

She then noticed the three figures, slowly taking shape.

_Harry? Ron?_

But it was neither Ron nor Harry.

Hell, it wasn't even Ginny or Neville.

Draco Malfoy was standing at the end of her bed in Ravenclaw Quidditch Robes, his wet hair dangling in front of his eyes.

The she noticed Blaise Zambini, who was to her left and Pansy Parkinson, who was to her right. Both with concerned looks.

Hermione began to freak out.

Pansy leaned forwards, her hands clamped together.

"Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Can you move? Can you breathe properly?"

"Give her some space, Holly. She can't breathe if you're hovering over her."

Hermione, puzzled, looked over to Blaise.

He smiled. "But I am glad to see your awake."

"Yes," Draco stepped forward.

He looked much younger, Hermione noticed. He had more color to him, his nose and cheeks were tinged pink from being outside in the snow.

His white-blonde hair fell into his eyes.

He had a sparkle to his eyes that Hermione had not noticed in the _real _Draco Malfoy, where his eyes were distant and cold. Now they were silver-blue and friendly.

"He carried you up here."

Blaise said with a smile.

Hermione blinked at Draco. "Huh?"

She was surprised to see him blush and look away shyly.

"We were so worried!" Pansy cried out.

Blaise nodded in agreement.

Hermione felt dizzy again and put a hand to her head.

"What's going on?" she moaned.

'_alright Hermione. Just breath. Think. What could have happened? You came into contact with a potion and now you're in a different world. '_

Her mind went instantly to the library, Down to the third isle on the right, and a book called "changing worlds" by Rome A. Rounde. On the second shelf, Volume 2 – Realms.

'_right, " a person using the parsniesis potion can be transported to another realm of his/her own but with minor or major differences, with the same people. _

_A Trouble of some kind, like Zombies, packs of werewolves or any other, semi- dangerous creature will have appeared and he/she can not transport back to his/her own realm until that danger is destroyed or sorted out. _

_Or if another person from his/her original realm is on a spacer (traveling engravings - see volume 3- transportation) and collects the person in the different world, before death, and he/she can return to his/her original realm, but all damages, changes or wounds will be carried with him/her, until slowly changing back, if wanted, into his/her original form._

_URGENT NOTE: After three days-" damn! At that moment Harry and Ron had come in to look for me. I never did finish that chapter. I'll tell them off first thing!' _

The hospital wing door opened, jerking her away from her thoughts.

A boy, Hermione knew as Peter Ruffigan, a Hufflepuff in her world, but was also dressed in Ravenclaw quidditch robes, poked his head through the door.

"Err…Draco? Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco ran halfway to the door and then stopped and turned to Hermione.

"I'll talk to you later. I hope you feel better."

He ran out the wing with his friend.

All eyes that were on Draco now turned to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "Right. So I'm in a different world. With people I know but have…changed. And I'm in Hufflepuff, obviously best friends with two Slytherins. And not with Harry and Ron."

"Ron?" Blaise asked.

"I think she means that weasley fellow, with the flaming red hair and all those siblings."

She gave Hermione a puzzled look. "But I don't know why you would be talking about him."

Hermione sighed again.

"He was my Best friend, along with Harry."

"Harry Potter? You mean _-The-_ Harry Potter? You mean the Slytherin King and Prince Of All Darkness Harry potter?"

Hermione nodded.

"He…He was different though. He was nice, and helped people."

Blaise laid a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sorry…."

He said softly.

"But let's go. I'm starving!"

"We should go to The Great Hall for Dinner."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione sat, picking at her food.

This was REALLY not her own world.

She glanced at the Slytherin table where Harry and Neville sat together.

Harry looked distant. He looked as though he never smiled a day at in his life.

Hermione noticed he looked very pale, looking like Malfoy in Her world, except his eyes, which were an unusual shade of yellow-green.

It was, as Blaise put it, like he was The Prince Of All Darkness.

Suddenly, the bench beside her parted and an energetic Ginny sat beside her.

"Hey, Hermione. I heard you got a little bump."

Hermione stared at Ginny for awhile.

She looked the same.

She acted the same.

She spoke the same.

She wore the same Gryffindor Robes.

Was she any different?

Hermione didn't think so. But here, anything could be possible.

Hermione embarrassedly flushed when Ginny spoke to her.

"How many people have heard about that?"

Ginny shrugged while she reached out her hands to a muffin plate. "I heard it from Luna."

Again the bench parted between Hermione and Ginny and there sat Luna.

"I have been called?" She said.

Luna whacked Ginny's hand away from the muffins. "You don't like those. You had a bad experience from your brother."

Ginny frowned but returned her hand onto the table.

Now Hermione was greatly confused.

Ginny was nearly the same and she only didn't like muffins because of that dinner with Ron but that had happened in her world, so she wouldn't be affected if this was a different world and that had never happened, so that could be explained.

So why did Luna know?

"Got hit by a bludger I heard." Luna said easily.

It was driving her crazy.

She slammed her hands onto the table.

"I didn't! I don't belong here! I'm in another realm, a different Universe and I'm stuck here forever! That's just an excuse how the Hermione from this world was caused to be unconscious and she could be in my place for all I know!"

Everyone stared at her except Luna who calmly scooped some pasta onto her plate that she took from in front of Hermione.

Ginny was the fist to say anything.

"Okay, I _really_ think you hit your head -WAY- too hard!"

Hermione growled and banged her head on the table.

Pansy, who was sitting across from Hermione, sensed her distress and stood up.

"Let's go, Hermione. We have to clean our room, remember? McGonagall will have a fit if it's not cleaned by tomorrow."

Hermione lifted her head and stood as well.

She said her goodbyes and followed Pansy towards the Doors. She met eyes with Draco and smiled at him when he gave a grin and a wave.

When they arrived, they stepped into the Ravenclaw common room Hermione faltered.

"err…Pansy?" Hermione started.

Pansy stopped suddenly and whipped around. "What did you call me?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

Pansy peered at her. "How do you know about Pansy?"

"Err… is that not your name?"

"No! That's _Her_ name. Everyone knows I'm Holly and no more."

"wait, are you pansy or Holly?"

"Holly!'

"Oh... Right then..."

Pansy...err…Holly sighed. "You really aren't the Hermione from here."

Hermione shrugged.

Suddenly,

Pansy smiled.

Hermione decided she didn't like that smile.

888888888888888888888888888888

Half an hour later Hermione found herself standing in a line next to a stage, trying to remember lines written down in a script.

A play audition?

Was Pansy mad?

She glanced around.

There's something in the air in this Hogwarts, she thought.

If the creator had said,

'Let there be light,' in this Hogwarts, he'd have got not farther from all the students saying 'What color?'

As she read over her lines again, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Luna kept looking at her.

888888888888888888888888

Holly, in her lovely violet dress, was waiting for Hermione to finish.

She picked up a plate, stepped towards the food table and walked into someone as solid as a tree.

"Why, hello." Said a voice by her ear.

Holly heard Pansy curse her for jumping sideways, but she recovered and managed to smile awkwardly at the person who had spoken.

He was a young man, her age, and, it dawned on her a very attractive one.

'_he's got a ponytail!'_ squeaked Pansy, _'now _that _is cool!'_

Holly felt the blush start somewhere in the regions of her knees and begin its inevitable acceleration upwards.

"Err…Hello?' she said.

"There are many people here." Said the man.

He inclined his head to a hunched figure as out of place as a lost sheep.

'Looks rather like a scruffy little crow, don't you think?"

"Err… yes." Holly managed.

The blush rounded the curve of he bosom, red hot and rising.

'_Say something to him!'_ Pansy screamed within.

"wstfgl?" Said Holly.

"I beg your pardon?"

Holly swallowed, partly because Pansy was trying to shake her by the throat.

"The boy does look like he's about to flap away doesn't he?" she said.

'_Ask him his name!' _ Pansy yelled.

'No that would be forward of me,' Holly thought.

Pansy screamed, _'you were _built _forward, you stupid lump- '_

"Please introduce myself. I'm Vlad." He said kindly.

"oh, now he's…yes, he's about to pounce on.. Yes, a prawn vol-au-vent. They do very good seafood in Paris I believe."

"Never been." Holly mumbled.

Inside her head Pansy lay down and cried.

"Maybe we could visit one day, Holly." Said Vlad.

The blush was at Holly's neck.

"It's very hot in here don't you think?" said Vlad.

"It's the fire," said Holly gratefully,

"It's over there." She added, nodding to where a quite a large amount of tree was burning in the halls enormous fireplace and could only have been missed by a man with a bucket over his head.

Vlad grinned a toothy grin, showing unusually large canines.

"Err… I'm just going to…err… powder my nose shall I?" and she left heading for the direction of Blaise.

8888888888888888888888888888

Hermione sighed and stepped down from the stage. The judges frowning and shaking their heads.

She didn't belong there.

She knew all these people but she didn't -know- them.

They weren't her friends.

It reminded her when she was little of a game to play with all the other little kids in the neighborhood.

Fruits Basket.

'_You're an Orange!'_

'_You're a banana!'_

'_Hermione, you get to be the rice bowl!'_

'_mmmm, the rice bowl. That sound yummy!' she had said._

She supposed they were only trying to tease her like little kids did but she didn't know any better.

_The game went on and all the other kids were called one by one and the whole time she sat there smiling, waiting for someone to call 'Rice bowl!' so she could play too._

She should have known.

There was no way she could have joined the others.

She looked over to Harry, and Then Ron, smiling and mucking around with their own friends, having the greatest time.

She walked out of the Great hall.

_A Rice Bowl doesn't belong in a Fruits Basket._

8888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise froze.

"VAMPIRES?"

"shhhhh." Holly shushed.

They were dancing, inconspictiosly, so Holly could tell Blaise of her discovery.

"Vampires? How can you be so sure?" Blaise asked, in a hushed tone.

Holly frowned. "It's quite obvious. If you weren't chatting up all the men, you should have noticed."

Blaise ignored the gay remark.

They stopped dancing and looked over to where Harry and Vlad were talking to a large group of students and the students just nodding along.

They stopped talking and turned their heads to look straight at Holly and Blaise, who were staring at them.

Blaise gave a strangled noise and started to dances with holly faster than before.

"Have you told Hermione?" Blaise asked.

Holly shook her head. "I can't seem to find her."

Holly's eyes widened. "Do you think they got to her first?"

Blaise looked horrified. "OH MY GOD! THEY ATE HERMIONE!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Holly clamped her hand on his mouth, dragging him off the dance floor, smiling sweetly at the people staring around them.

"Too much punch."

She excused.

888888888888888888888

They sat at the kitchen tables, both quiet.

Holly couldn't remember why they were there and apparently neither could Blaise.

"I'll make us some tea." Blaise offered.

"It's alright I-"

Holly's left arm twitched.

To her horror it swung at the elbow and waved its hand up and down in front of her face, as if guided by a mind of its own.

"Feeling a bit warm are you?" said Blaise.

"I'll get the tea!" Panted Holly.

She rushed to the other side of the kitchens gripping her left wrist with her right hand.

It shook itself free, grabbed a knife from the boards and stabbed it into the wall, dragging it so it formed the crude letters:

**VMPIR**

It dropped the knife grabbed at the hair on the back of Holly's head and thrust her face within inches if the letters.

"Are you alright over there?" Blaise called, from the other side, his back towards her.

"Err, yes, but I think I'm trying to tell me something-"

A movement made her turn. A small Blue man wearing a blue cap was staring at her from the shelves. He stuck out his tongue, made a very small obscene gesture and disappeared behind a bag.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Are there such things as blue mice?"

"Not while your sober."

"I think… I'm owed a drink then. Is there any Fire whisky left?"

Blaise came over and uncorked the flask. "I topped it up at the ball, of course, it's only shop bought stuff, you couldn't—"

Holly's left hand snatched it and poured it down her throat.

Then she coughed so hard that some of it went up her nose.

"Hang on, Hang on. It's not –_that-_ weak." Said Blaise.

Holly plonked the flask down on the kitchen bench.

"Right." She said, her voice sounding quite different to Blaise.

"My name is Pansy and I'm taking over this body right -_now-"_

8888888888888888888888888888

Luna unwrapped the invisibility cloak from around her and held the lantern high as she walked down the restricted section of the library.

She had noticed before that books were written by people who knew more about books than they did about the contents of the book.

In the dim glow she looked along the crowded bookshelf a t the very book back and pulled down a huge ragged volume on the cover of which someone had written, centuries ago, the word **VAMPYRS**.

The book was a huge ledger. The spine had been cut and widened inexpertly several times so that more pages could be pasted in.

The Vampire hunters in the wizarding world knew a lot about vampires. They, very painstakingly, taken notes.

The pages were tied with drawings and closely spaced writing, the entries copied and re-copied and updated over the years.

No-one ever bothered with an index, but some past vampire hunter had considerately arranged many of the entries into alphabetical order.

Luna ran her fingers down the book cover.

In the deepest shadow, something cowered.

888888888888888888888888888888

There were 3 shelves of books in the kitchens. No one really knows why but they were there.

Two very small blue figures lay on top of a book, watching the scene with interest.

Blaise backed away, waving the poker.

"It's all right-" said Holly.

"It's me again, Holly Parkinson, but… she's here but… I'm sort of holding on. Yes! Yes! All right! All right! All right, just shut up will y- Look, it's –_my-_ body, you're just a figment of my imagina- Okay! Okay! Perhaps not quite so clear c- Let me talk to Blaise will you?"

"Which one are you now?" Blaise asked.

"I'm still Holly, Of course." She rolled her eyes up.

"All right! I'm Holly currently being advised by Pansy, who is also me. In a way. _And I'm not too fat, thank you so very much!!!"_

"How many of you are there in there?" said Blaise.

"what do you mean 'room for ten'?" Shouted Holly

"Shut up! Listen, Pansy says there were Vampires at the Party. She can't understand how we were acting. They were putting a kind of…'fluence over everyone. Including me, which is why she was able to break thr- Yes, Alright, I'm telling it, thank you."

"Why not her then?" asked Blaise.

"Because she's got a mind of her own! Blaise, do remember anything they actually -said-?"

"Now that you mention it, no. But they seem very nice people."

"And Vlad?"

"Who's Vlad?"

The tiny blue figures watched, fascinated, for the next 10 min.

Blaise sat back at the end of it and stared at the ceiling for awhile.

"Why should we believe her?" He said eventually.

"Because she's _me_."

"They do say inside a fat girl, there's a thin girl an-" Blaise began.

"Yes," Holly said bitterly. "I've heard it. Yes. She's the thin girl, and I'm the lot of chocolate."

Blaise leaned towards Holly's ear and raised his voice.

"How are you going in there? Everything all right is it? Treatin' you alright is she?"

"Ha ha, Blaise. Very Funny."

"They were saying all this tuff about drinkin' blood and killin' people and everyone was just nodding and saying 'well, well, how very fascinating'?"

"Yes!"

Blaise rubbed his chin, torn between the vampiric revelation and the prurient curiosity about Pansy.

"How does Pansy work, then?" he said.

Holly sighed. "Look, you know the part of you that wants to do all the things you don't dare do, and thinks the thoughts you don't dare think?"

Blaise's face stayed blank. Holly floundered.

"Like…maybe… rip off all your clothes and run naked in the rain?" She hazarded.

"Oh, _yes_. Right." Said Blaise.

"Well…I suppose Pansy's that part of me."

"Really? I've always been that part of me." Said Blaise. "The important thing is to remember where you left your clothes."

Holly remembered too late that Blaise Zambini was in many ways a very –_uncomplicated- _personality.

"Mind you, I think I know what you mean. Dumbledore wouldn't be so stupid as to send an invitation to vampires would he?"

Holly thought. "Yes, he would. Prob'ly thinks of it as offering the hand of friendship. And anyway, He isn't here. None of the professors are."

Blaise stood up. " Right, they won't have left yet. You go get some garlic and stakes and I'll round up Seamus and Dean and the lads."

"It work, Blaise. Pansy saw what they can do. The moment you get near them you'll forget all about it. They do something to your mind, Blaise."

Blaise hesitated. "Can't say I know _that_ much about vampires." He said.

"Pansy thinks they can tell what you're thinking, too."

"Then this is Hermione's type of stuff," said Blaise.

"Messing with minds and so on. Its meat and drink to her."

"Well where is she?" Holly moaned.

Blaise turned to the kitchen doors. "Right. This isn't going to fix itself up, so we have to do what we can until we find Hermione."

Holly looked at him. "And how do you plan to do that?"

He lifted a finger, his mouth open to reply.

He shut his mouth and his shoulders sagged.

"Me?" He strained.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well it was your idea. Well?"

"I suppose having vampires around wouldn't be -_too-_ bad. I mean it's only a few drops of blood here and there."

Holly grabbed his tie, dragging him towards the exit.

"We have to at least try to fix this. So we are going to sort this out right Now!"

888888888888888888888888

Thank you everyone. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
